1. Field
The present invention relates generally to communications, and more specifically to medium access control.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication such as voice and data. A typical wireless data system, or network, provides multiple users access to one or more shared resources. A system may use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), and others.
Example wireless networks include cellular-based data systems. The following are several such examples: (1) the “TLA/EIA-95-B Mobile Station-Base Station Compatibility Standard for Dual-Mode Wideband Spread Spectrum Cellular System” (the IS-95 standard), (2) the standard offered by a consortium named “3rd Generation Partnership Project” (3GPP) and embodied in a set of documents including Document Nos. 3G TS 25.211, 3G TS 25.212, 3G TS 25.213, and 3G TS 25.214 (the W-CDMA standard), (3) the standard offered by a consortium named “3rd Generation Partnership Project 2” (3GPP2) and embodied in “TR-45.5 Physical Layer Standard for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum Systems” (the IS-2000 standard), and (4) the high data rate (HDR) system that conforms to the TLA/EIA/IS-856 standard (the IS-856 standard).
Other examples of wireless systems include Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) such as the IEEE 802.11 standards (i.e. 802.11 (a), (b), or (g)). Improvements over these networks may be achieved in deploying a Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) WLAN comprising Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) modulation techniques. IEEE 802.11(e) has been introduced to improve upon some of the shortcomings of previous 802.11 standards.
As wireless system designs have advanced, higher data rates have become available. Higher data rates have opened up the possibility of advanced applications, among which are voice, video, fast data transfer, and various other applications. However, various applications may have differing requirements for their respective data transfer. Many types of data may have latency and throughput requirements, or need some Quality of Service (QoS) guarantee. Without resource management, the capacity of a system may be reduced, and the system may not operate efficiently.
Medium Access Control (MAC) protocols are commonly used to allocate a shared communication resource between a number of users. MAC protocols commonly interface higher layers to the physical layer used to transmit and receive data. To benefit from an increase in data rates, a MAC protocol must be designed to utilize the shared resource efficiently. It is also generally desirable to maintain interoperability with alternate or legacy communication standards. There is therefore a need in the art for MAC processing for efficient use of high throughput systems. There is a further need in the art for such MAC processing that is backward compatible with various types of legacy systems.